TF2: The Robot Wars
by Eagullfly
Summary: When Gray Mann's robots attack Mann Co. the mercs must find a way to defend it at all costs.


TF2: The Robot Wars

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, nine mercenaries were hired by two feuding brothers named Redmond and Blutarch Mann to fight over pits of gravel in New Mexico. Their Gravel War had been going on for decades and they created life support systems, powered by a rare and powerful mineral known as Australium, which allowed them to live forever. Their battles were overseen by a woman known as the Administrator and her assistant, Ms. Pauling, and they were supplied weapons by Saxton Hale and his company, Mann Co., which his family inherited from the Mann brothers' father. These mercenaries were a dangerous and powerful group, who were even able to take on dark forces like the evil wizard, Merasmus. The Gravel War looked like it would never end for anyone. Until one day, the Mann brothers' long lost twin brother, Gray Mann, killed them, took over their companies, and waged war on Mann Co with his army of robots. Saxton Hale hired the nine mercenaries to protect his company from the evil Gray Mann. The Gravel War was over, only for the Robot War to begin.

At the Mannworks Quicklime Factory, Ms. Pauling and the mercs were inside the respawn areas, coming up with a plan to push back Gray Mann's robots. "Alright you all know what to do, the robots will charge in from this direction", Ms. Pauling explained, going over the map of the area, pointing at the valley in front of the building, "they'll make their way past the buildings and drop a bomb in this hatch."

"Remind me again why there is a bomb-shaped hole near our base?" Spy asked.

"For some reason Mann Co. has an 'All facilities should have a bomb-shaped self-destruct hole' policy."

"What kind of idiot would have a policy like that?" Scout asked.

"All you guys need to remember is we have to destroy all the robots and make sure they don't deploy that bomb."

"The first wave of robots are here", the Administrator announced through the loudspeaker.

"You heard her, battle stations, everyone, battle stations! Don't forget the robots are powered by piles of money, so you're going to need them to purchase upgrades for your weapons", Ms. Pauling ordered as the nine mercenaries were about to rush off to fight the robots, "Hold on a minute, don't forget these robots come in hordes, so to conserve our manpower we should only have six mercs out there at a time, you'll trade off in between waves when one of you gets too tired to fight. So for this wave Heavy, Scout, Engineer, Soldier, Demoman, and Medic will go. The rest of you will wait inside the facility until the wave is over. Good luck guys."

"Alright, move it lads", Demoman said as he charged into the battlefield.

The six mercenaries rushed out to the valley to prepare themselves for the oncoming wave of robots. Engineer built a sentry on the center structure and upgraded it to level three. Demoman planted bombs at the robots' entrance and then stood at the front line with Heavy, Soldier, and Scout, with Medic behind them readying his uber-charge. A battalion of soldier-bots and scout-bots landed onto the battlefield, one of them was carrying a bomb to drop down the hatch. Demoman, Heavy, Soldier, Scout, and Medic charged at the robots. Demoman detonated his bombs the robots on the frontline ran over to destroy them. Heavy fired his minigun to mow down the oncoming robots. Soldier shot rockets at them with his rocket launcher, one of them was the robot carrying the bomb. Soldier went up to the bomb and tried to grab it, but the bomb shocked him, then chuckled a bit as he lay on the ground after being electrocuted.

"Dummkopf, the bomb was rigged to shock organic lifeforms", Medic said to soldier.

Scout fired rounds at the robots with his scattergun while he used his speed to maneuver around them. Whenever the robots were destroyed they would leave behind piles of money. The mercs collected as much money as they could while fending off the robots. Demoman shot grenades at squads of robots and blew them up. Engineer's Sentry shot down robots as they passed by.

"Now doctor!" Heavy called out to Medic to activate his uber-charge on him. Heavy mowed down the rest of the robot battalion. The Mercs had won the first wave.

"Wave completed", the Administrator announced, "get to an upgrade station and prepare for the next wave."

"You heard her ladies, we need to get some upgrades before more robots get here", Soldier said.

The mercs head back to the upgrade station to upgrade their weaponry.

"Good work guys, but there are still more waves of robots coming our way, so buy your upgrades and head back out there before they come", Ms. Pauling said, "Now before you go, do any of you need to sit out on this wave and let someone else take your place?"

"Nah, I got this, Ms. Pauling", Scout said.

"You know me, Ms. Pauling, I do not get tired so easily", Heavy said.

"We're under attack. Protect this facility!" the Administrator announced.

"Great, now get out there and stop those robots", Ms. Pauling said.

The mercs ran out to the battlefield to face the metal menace.

"Alert! A tank has entered the area!" the Administrator announced as the tank broke through the barrier.

"Ah crap", Scout said.

"Let's go lads, destroy that tank!" Demoman said to his teammates as he charged at it.

The mercenaries started attacking the tank with all their might. Heavy shot his minigun at it. Soldier shot rockets at it. Demoman shot grenades at it. Engineer had his sentry fire at it. Scout shot scattergun rounds at the tank and occasionally hit it with his bat. Even Medic was helping out by firing his syringe gun at it. When the tank had reached the left lane, Scout noticed a blue dot on Soldiers head.

"Look out!" Scout shouted as he tackled Soldier to get him out of the crosshair just before he was hit. The team looked in the direction the shot came from and see four sniper-bots positioned near the rocks in the valley and a swarm of pyro-bots charging at the mercs. "Oh god, what do we do?!"

"I have an idea", Medic said, "Scout, you, Soldier, and Engineer must take them out while Heavy, Demoman, and I continue attacking the tank."

"We're on it", Engineer said.

Scout and Soldier charged at the pyro-bots while Engineer stayed near his sentry to maintain it. To keep his distance from the pyro-bot, Scout brought out his handgun to shoot at them while using his speed to maneuver through them to reach the sniper-bots. Soldier shot rockets at the pyro-bots.

"Alert! Another tank has entered the area!" The administrator announced as a second tank arrived on the field, making its way to the hatch.

"That's not good", Heavy said while he, Demoman, and Medic we're continuing fighting the tank as it reached the halfway mark.

"We'll worry about that after we finish this one", Medic said.

Engineer's sentry destroyed pyro-bots as they passed by. Scout reached the sniper-bots, who got out their kukris to attack scout. Scout shot at two with his scattergun, then smashed the other two with his bat. Soldier blew up the last of the pyro-bots with his rocket launcher.

"Saddle up partners, we got to help the others with that tank", Engineer said as he packed up his sentry.

Next to the bomb hatch area, Demoman, Heavy, and Medic continued attacking the tank.

"Need a hand?" Scout asked as he, Soldier, and Engineer arrived at their location to help.

"The cavalry has arrived", Soldier said as he loaded his rocket launcher than shot at the tank.

As the tank was nearing the hatch, Engineer planted his sentry near the tank. The sentry launched rockets at the tank and destroyed it.

"Now that was a close one", Engineer said.

"I'm afraid we still have trouble, lads", Demoman said pointing at the second tank that is close to the bomb hatch.

"Hurry", Medic said as he and the others charged at the tank to attack.

While the mercs were attacking the tank, Ms. Pauling along with Spy, Sniper, and Pyro stepped outside to inform the others of some bad news. "Guys, it's no use", said Ms. Pauling, "you're not gonna be able to destroy it in time."

"Then what do we do?" Scout asked.

"I'm afraid we have to retreat. The battle is lost."

"Alright", Scout said with a reluctant sigh then spoke to the others, "Sorry guys, but we gotta get out of here, before that bomb blows."

As the tank got closer to the hatch, Ms. Pauling and the nine mercenaries fled the facility. They watched from a nearby hill as the tank opened up to reveal a giant bomb inside. It dropped the bomb down the hatch, the hatch was destroyed, and the Quicklime Factory had been taken. Ms. Pauling was sad over the loss, Scout held her to comfort her.

At the robots' base, Gray Gravel, a scout-bot was giving a report about the recent attack to Gray Mann himself.

"Master the report came in, our attack on the Mannworks Quicklime Factory was a success", notified the scout-bot.

"Excellent", said a delighted Gray Mann, "But this war is far from over. Once we take care of those mercenary brutes, I will finally take what's rightfully mine."


End file.
